war of a thousand years
by metal-soldier
Summary: its about a war that took place for a thousand years. only this lone girl who's parents were killed in the war must now she must fight to save herself and her boyfriend michal.
1. prologue

**Prologue**

Xris walked thought the halls of the military barracks. He was tired… he had been up since 2:30 am two nights ago... he had been on watch… the trollics had been attacking the fort where he was at. As he got to his room, he fell into his bed with all his cloths on. He even had his sword still on. It was not ever 4 hours when he heard the sound of screaming out side the barracks.

As he got up he drew is sword and ran out of his room… as he entered the hall he found men running down the hall… they had their swords, axes, and knifes out. They had a grim look in their eyes. As he got outside he found many of the buildings on fire… he saw shadows running at the edge of the fort. He ran at them and found that they were trollics.

As he let the void fill him he lifted his heron-marked sword and brought it down on the closest trollic's head. He heard the cry and the sick fall of the body… he saw more turn to the sound and rush at him… he let the void fill him once more and he cut down more and more trollics. He heard men running towards him and some firing there bows at the trollics. Arrows whizzed passed his head and strike the trollic running behind him. He was caught off guard once… and only once, it was when one of his best soldiers died right next to him… he looked at the man… it was Tor Al'Raun. He was the best ax man Xris had.

He screamed and took up Tor's ax; there was a trollic laughing at him. He kicked the trollic down so that it was level with his arms… he swung the ax back and then swung it foreword, hacking off the trollic's head.

He now had Al'Raun's ax with him, shoved in his belt.

As he killed the last trollic around him he looked only a hand full of men were left… many had gashes on their bodies. They walked around looking for any survivors human and trollic alike when the found Xris with Tor's ax they fell silent and walked passed. They had put out the fire as the buildings were still smoking, threaten to start up again. Xris walked back into the barracks he found that there were trollic bodies everywhere. He found one that was still breathing but had his legs and arms broken, it had a knife in its right side of its chest. It laughed at Xris he just stared at it with the look of death. As he reached for his knife to kill the trollic an arm caught his. Gina had had been watching him.

"Xris put the knife away… I saw them bring Tor's body in…" Gina said as he took his hand away from the knife. He kicked the trollic in the leg and it screamed loudly.

"Gina… I thought I told you to leave when the next military party left… you could have been killed." Xris said in a deep voice...

"We are at war Xris… and General Ogan needs every man and woman she can get." Gina said as she smiled at him… but the look in her eyes was grave…

"Gina… just… don't get your self killed" Xris said as he slide the knife home… he gave the trollic a bone shattering kick as he turned to lead Gina away from the trollic. When he kicked it he heard the bones groan and break. It screamed and screamed… it yelled something in its own language as passed out.

"Xris… don't kill the only survivor… we may need answers." Gina said as she walked next to Xris

"Gina… they killed Tor… I was right next to Tor when he was killed… I will fight to kill every last one till they are extinct in this world… until the Father of Lies is destroyed… the dragon should be able to stop him… we need to find him be for the dark one, or the forsaken do" Xris said as he looked at her… her golden brown hair… her light blue eyes, she was an Aielwoman… the women worriers of the aiel race. Xris was Aielman. Xris had blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. Xris was strong built, as was Gina.

As they walked down the hall Xris found a newcomer… he was not fat, or to skinny, he was average built, and had a knife with a sapphire in the hilt. Xris missed the Aielwaste… his home land in the Blight… he was born to fight trollics in the Blight. Where he was he was at least a good three weeks south from the Blight and the Aielwaste. He and Gina where near Tear.

As they rounded the corner the man walked up to them.

"Master Xris, Mistress Gina?" the man said "you look like you long for the Aielwaste… and the Aielpeople need your great military strength… there is a massive army of trollics head for Malkier and Manetheren… halfman, trollics, darkfriends, and dreadlords have massed at these two locations and are getting ready to attack…" the man said, he looked to be maybe twenty to twenty-two years old, he was Aielman but not one of the warriors. He was a scout/messenger, he wear the White Tiger of the Aielman.

"What's your name young Aielman?" Gina asked the man as she looked at Xris.

"It's Sagi Ransogs the fastest rider in Lord Ramer's army." The man said as he stood proud. He had a bow slung a crossed his back… the quaver was at his belt, his armor was light and he had a knife.

_This man must have traveled far. _Xris thought as he eyed the young Aielman up and down… the Aielman had golden yellow hair, gray eyes and was about 5'10 and looked to be only 135 pounds. He had small shoulders and what looked like to be weak arms… but an Aielman's are never weak. He had long hair that hung over his eyes, he was smiling… he had a gap between his teeth; he also had freckles on his cheeks.

"Sagi… ride to Malkier and tell them that we are on our way" Gina said running for her horse. Sagi was there first and was on his horse when Gina got there. Xris was climing onto his great black stallion. The stallions name was Malchurchio which means Blade in the Mist. Gina was riding lámina which means blade. As they rode away from the camp, the three black shadows racing off into the cold dawn. But they never knew that the father of lies was watching them.

As the three rode into Malkier they saw that the place was surrounded by trollics, halfman, darkfriends, and one or two dreadlords. But from where they were coming from there was an opening in the enemy ranks.

"Sagi, when did these ranks get here?" Gina asked as she spotted a couple halfmen and a fist of trollics.

"Bout… um four weeks ago." Sagi said as he was unmoved by the question. As the road thought the gate a guardsman stopped them.

"Halt!" he bellowed at them. Xris looked at the man he was wearing a full suit of chain mail, and had a silver helmet that revealed only his eyes and mouth. His eyes were brown, almost hazel. He was clean shaven. He had a pike and a short sword.

"Captain Mendez… this is the Aielman Xris, and the Aielwoman Gina… they were brought here from Tear to help with he siege around Malkier… General Stule asked for them. I guess they helped push back the last siege." Sagi said as he pushed back the hood of his cloak.

"Ah, Sagi... so you found them. Good, bring them in." Captain Mendez said. He knocked twice on the door and it opened to reveal several rows of pike- and short swordsman. They cheered when they saw them.

"Great to have you back Xris" one said

"Great to have you both back" said another.

As they rode to the stables many men in armor patrolled the streets. Xris recognized one of them. John, of the Spartan 105th. The Spartans trained from a young age… around five years old. They were the best… no one could beat them. As John passed them he called for his team to stop.

"Xris… how good to see you… how long has it been?" john said as he pulled of his helmet. He was wearing his father's suit of armor. They were like the knights Xris had heard about. When Xris last saw John he was just finishing his training to be a Spartan. On his breast plate there was the sign of the Greek God of destruction. The god had a helmet that was an olive green and had a face mask of yellowish orange. The god's body had the same olive color but had black where the armor didn't cover. The god carried a sword that was split into two blades, and it looked to have a spark to it. The handle has inside the blade itself.

"John… so your finally a Spartan… I'm proud… where is Samuel and Rene, Fhajad, and Linda at?" Xris asked as the rest of the platoon took of their helmets.

"They are stationed at Manetheren to repel the siege there." John said. He sounded sad to Xris

"Well John I hope you remember Gina?" Xris asked John who looked at Gina.

"How could I not remember her lovely face?" John said with a smile.

"Yes John how are you doing?" Gina asked as she got of the horse and when to hug John.

"How Kelly?" Xris asked. The almost made John cry.

"Trollics… took her... when they first raid the city… she is being held captive… Please Xris and Gina… can you bring my wife back to me… I have a son how cries every night for her." John said as he wiped his eye.

"John. Of course we will get Kelly back… I promise" Gina said hugging him again.

"Xris how's your little girl?" John asked.

"She is fine... She is home right now... but me and Gina are away." Xris said as he looked at Gina. "Her uncle is watching her for us." As they put back on their helmets John looked into Xris's eyes

"Hurry… if they haven't killed her yet… the trollics won't wait long." John said holding out his hand which Xris took.

As John and his platoon walked down the street in which they were heading.

When the entered the stables they told the stable master to have the horses ready as soon as possible.

"Anything for the master and mistress Aielpeople." The Stable master said as he took the rains from them. And put them into a stall.

As they walked down the street and up to the gates of Castle Malkier. There was a guard there and he was dressed as the Captain Mendez.

"so Sagi… you have come back with the Aielpeople." The guard said as he opened the gate. "The general is waiting for your return… you should see him first." As the guard opened the gate the three companions walked in.

It had been three days of constant slaughter, Xris was getting sick of it he hated all the killings. Good men died fighting the trollics, and trollics alike. He was thinking on the battle field, he was tired Gina went to Manetheren to help with the siege. He was lost in thought when a trollic came up behind him and ran his sword thought his back to his chest……………..

**-To be continued in chapter 1-**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The meeting**

Karalee woke up… she had been crying… it was today that they were going to bring her fathers body in to the camp. She was thirteen, and was training to become an Aielwoman like her mother.

"Karalee?" came a voice. "Are you a wake?" the door opened and in stepped her uncle Gilow. He was watching her for her mother and father… but her mother never returned and her father was dead. Run thought the chest with the scythe-like blade of the trollic sword. Her father was one of the best Aielman no one could touch him in combat. But he died that a couple weeks ago

"Your father just arrived sweetie" uncle

Gilow said as he walked in and sat on the bed.

"Have you been having bad dreams again?" he asked her when he saw that she was still fatigued.

"yes uncle Gilow… the father of lies was in it again… he said he knew about me… that if I didn't serve him he would kill off everyone close to me… one by one… she said it would start with the one closed… and my father just died…" tears began to run down her face.

"Honey… doesn't cry… it will be ok" Gilow said as he hugged her.

"It's just that the dark one was right…" she said holding back her tears as best she could.

"He was right that the one that was closed to me would fall… my father was as close as that could get… he was the one who was there when Jerad hurt me." She said touching the small of her back.

When she was ten a boy that she really like asked her to follow him. He took her to a dark ally and he pulled out a knife and raped her… he was fifteen when it happened. She her father what happened and when over to Jerad's tent and almost killed him, if Jerad's father hadn't stopped him Jerad would be dead right now.

"Honey, Xris was fighting a losing battle… Malkier fell that day… a lot of people died then" Gilow said as he let go of her and looked into her eyes.

"Your father died a warrior's death… he died with honor… none better way to die then on the battle field… I guess that the only ones surviving the attack were the soldiers…. Um I think they were called Spartans… but I'm not sure." Gilow said as he when to her dresser and set something down… it was a sword, and an ax… the one like Tor's.

"Uncle, what's that for?" Karlee asked him as he turned back to her.

"This was on your father when he was killed, it's the heron-marked sword and the great ax of Karnos the Aiel god of war… now give me the knife under your pillow… I have to go get you a new one… your final test is today… today you will be an Aielwoman." He said with pride. As she lifted her pillow she found the dagger with the emerald in it… her father gave it to her.

"Uncle Gilow… can I just keep this one… please daddy give this to me… when I started my training." She said holding the dagger close to her breast.

"Fine… but I'm still getting you a new one. Now get dressed… it starts soon" Gilow said as he walked out.

As Karalee got up from her bed she went to the sword. It was her father's.

"Daddy…" she said as tears streamed down her face. She missed them both… her mother and father so much right now. Her mother was missing and her father is dead… she felt so alone in the world. She didn't have any brothers or sisters. She was the only one that was left.

"Karalee… where's your uncle?" a male voice came from the window.

"Mical? Is that you?" she said with a grin

"Yes sweetie it's me… now is your uncle there?" Mical said.

"No… he went to the blacksmith… to get me a knife for my Aielwoman training graduation" she said opening the window for him.

"Thanks babe..." he said. He was an average Aielman boy… he was average height, little bit more then average built and average weight.

"Karalee… it's your birthday right?" Mical asked her. He had his hands behind his back.

"Yea… why?" she asked him as he stepped thought.

"Well then… I have something for you… it's a gift." He said holding out his hand, she took it and he led her to the window… outside stood a Black Stallion like her fathers.

"Ohh… Mical… he's beautiful." She said hugging him. He hugged her back. Mical was going out with Karalee… he had asked her many times to experiment with him… but every time he asked she got memories of what happened with Jerad.

"Mical… is there a catch?" she eyeing him.

"None… it's your birthday present… his name is Xris… after your father…" Mical said as he let go of her.

"Come on Mical lets go ride him… can me please?" she asked him.

"Yea babe lets go ride him… hey what's the sword and ax on your dresser for?" he asked moving towards them.

"Mical! Don't touch them… they were my father's" she said running in front of him to hold him back.

"Sorry Karalee… I won't touch them… but you better put them somewhere safe… I will put them on you ok." He said picking them up and he strapped the sword on her belt… next was the ax… he took that he found a loop on her belt and shoved it all the way down till it was a hand above the belt.

"There babe… you look like your mother…" he said seeing tears run down her face. She collapsed on the floor and cried.

"I… miss….them…so…much…" she said in between breaths.

"Karalee… I'm sorry…" he said as he went to hug her but stopped there was some one else in the room besides him and Karlee.

"Karalee… some one is in this one besides us… I'm going to go take a lo…" he never got to finish as the back of a sword hilt smashed into his neck. Karlee looked up to find a man in a black cloak with a black sword, the hood was up…

"Join the Him… the dark lord or this boy's life will end… just like your mother and fathers" the shadow said as it reach for Mical's head. But it was stop with the blade in Karalee's hands. She slashed down and cut it off… it howled in rage and swung it sword at her head. But I didn't have time to make a full swing, because Gilow had heard the scream and rushed in to find the halfman standing over Mical with its sword out and Karalee with her father's sword out.

"Karalee… What was Mical doing in here?" Gilow asked her when he go done pulling his sword out of the halfman's back.

"Mical… he brought me a birthday present… it was a black stallion like dads and the halfman just hit him with the hilt of his sword." She said crying. There was blood running down the back of Mical's neck.

"Karalee, help me get him up… let's put him on the couch." Gilow said as he grabbed the heavier end of the boy.

As Karalee walked to the other end and picked Mical up. He was not has heavy as she had anticipated. As they walked into the front room and set him on the couch.

"Will Mical be ok?" she asked

"Of course… this boy has taken more punishment then you can imagine." Gilow replied in earnest.

"The… the halfman said that both my mom and dad were killed… and he said that Mical would join them if I didn't serve him… I don't want Mical to die… I don't want to serve the father of lies." Karalee said as she went to stroke Mical's hair with one hand and holding her father's dagger in the other.

"Dear… Mical is just unconscious. He will be up in a few hours… maybe you should get ready to go see your father?" Gilow said as he put a blanket over Mical.

"Uncle Gilow… is He in town yet?" Karalee asked him as she went into her room again.

It was about ten minutes before she was dressed… Mical had strapped the sword on tight, but she got it off and was now strapping it a crossed the small of her back. She picked up the Ax, she found the loop in her belt and slide it down till the head was only a hand above the belt. Last came her father's knife… she picked it up and held it close to her chest. She found that she missed them both… if what the halfman had said was true… her mother and father were dead. The only ones that really cared for her were the people her the same room.

"Well Uncle.. I'm heading for the serves… tell Mical that when he wakes I will be with my father." Karalee said as she walked out of her room and walked to the front door.

"Karalee… be careful… ok" Gilow said.

"Always uncle." She responded. And walked out of the room.

As she closed the door and walked onto the street. She found her self walking down empty streets, but they went quite… there was a crying, and muttering down the left side of the street. As she headed that way she saw the crowd… she stepped closer and found that they where gathered around a body… her father's body.

"Daddy!" she screamed and ran thought the crowd. They parted for her and whispered to her to tell her that it was alright. When she got to the body she found that he was run thought the chest twice, but it looked like he went down fighting… blood still matted his cloths.

"Daddy I'm all alone now… why did you have to go!?" she cried and wept on her father's chest. A hand grabbed her shoulder… it was Mical; he spun her around and hugged her.

"Karalee… it will be ok… come… you can't bring him back…" Mical said as he hugged her and letting her cry on his shoulder.

"I'm….going…to ….miss…him" she said between sobs.

"he is probably in a better place… where there is no trollics, or war" Mical said as he stroked her hair with one hand.

"Its just… he was the closest to me… the dark one said that the closest one would die first… then I think they kill my mother… they tried to kill you" she said pulling away to look at the body one last time. She turned away from Mical and when to the body. She took out he knife that Xris gave her and cut her arm and placed it on his chest.

"May you rest in peace father" she said as she turned away and walked down the street.

_**-To be continued in chapter 2-**_


End file.
